


Before Battle

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bickering, Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plans, Pre-War, Protective Clark Kent, Scheming, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "You don't have to like the plan, Clark: you have to execute it"





	Before Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: costume switch

_Before Battle_

Clark looked as the man in front of him efficiently started stripping out of the Batsuit, surprised by the fact that he had never noticed just how complicated it was - it had to be, clearly, in order to keep Bruce's fragile body safe; no matter how much the other man worked out, how much muscle he put on, how deadly he trained himself to be... he still would be human and Clark would always be acutely aware of that fact.

Which was why he was so against the plan Batman had come up with: if they switched costumes, Bruce would be left in his suit.

Vulnerable and unprotected.

Just the thought made his heart beat so fast that he almost was afraid that even without powers to aid him, Bruce would be able to hear it from where he stood.

"Remind me again why are we doing this?" Clark inquired as he watched Bruce remove the gauntlets, noticing how he did it before taking his gloves off: probably, he would have sliced his fingers against the sharp guards if he didn't pay that bit of attention.

"I'm the target" Bruce answered; he didn't sigh out aloud but he was sure that Clark could hear it in his voice anyway: afterall, they had gone over the plan several times already and he knew that Clark had gotten all the details down the first time - the doubts all stemmed from the fact that he was worried.

For _him_.

It annoyed Bruce to no end.

"Right"

"And we're going to fool the enemy into thinking you're me" Bruce added, slipping the gloves off before he brought his hands to his belt and waited for the telltale click of the security disengaging before he took it off: he would have to help Clark in and out of most of his suit, considering all the security measures he had come up with to make sure nobody would take away from him his weapons or, worse, take his cowl off while he was unconscious - it would be faster than programming Clark's fingerprints into the suit, anyway.

"What if it doesn't work?"

Of course it would work: he'd come up with it "Why wouldn't it work?" Bruce decided to ask: he was sure he had an argument for every single one of Clark's objections and maybe, that was what the other man needed from him.

Facts.

Reassurance.

That was something Bruce could do.

"She might realise I'm not you and then you'd be in my suit, without your gadgets and the protection of Kevlar"

Bruce raised an eyebrow "And how would she exactly do that? She can't read minds, she doesn't have x-ray vision or superhearing" she only had magic and brute strenght and that was why he was her target: she could incapacitate the rest of the League with little effort but she would have to fight Batman and she apparently knew better than underestimating him, despite the fact that he was only human.

"I don't move like you"

"That's why the rest of the League and I will keep her distracted"

"She'll notice when magic doesn't affect you" and what would happen then? Clark would surely be quickly incapacitated and Batman would be left alone to face her.

Bruce put the brestplate down amidst the various pieces of his armour "I'll play the part" he reassured "The fact that I actually can't fly will help up make her believe her powers affected me. And that's when you'll strike and take her down with this device" he added, holding up a miniaturized version of the gun Luthor had once used to take the League's powers away.

Clark frowned "You do know how many things could go wrong, right?"

"You do know I always have a backup plan, right?" Bruce pointed out and produced a second gun "If you fail, surprise still will be on our side and I'll shoot her"

"You didn't tell me you managed to make a second gun"

Bruce shrugged and put it down in order to start on the clasps of his boots "I wasn't sure I would be able to make another one: I didn't want to get your hopes up" hadn't wanted to give Clark a security net only to suddenly take it away: he didn't like surprises but Bruce was far more sure that a good one was better than a bad one.

And the second gun definetly qualified as a good surprise.

Clark sighed and unclasped his cape, trying to ignore Bruce's victorious grin spreading on his face when the man saw his last resistance fall "I still don't like it"

"You don't have to like the plan, Clark: you have to execute it" Bruce smiled and took a couple of steps closer to the other man, hands going to his chest in a soothing manner "You worry too much" he murmured, leaning in to kiss his jaw.

"That's because I love you"

"I know"

Clark brought his arms around Bruce's waist "If you get hurt I'm going to tell Alfred all about your _brilliant_ plan" he muttered, even as his lips pursed against the other's temple in what clearly was meant to be an affectionate kiss.

The rumbling of Bruce's laugh reminded him of the purring of a big cat, comfortable and satisfied.

_Happy._

They basked for as long as they could in the calm before the battle.

 


End file.
